A Christmas Wish
by KyMan4Ever
Summary: Asuka's POV. Asuka and the gang sets up for their next Christmas party, and he invites a special guest. AsukaxJuta One-Shot. Tell me if you like it.


It was that time of year again.

The year before last, the Christmas party didn't go as I had hoped. Last year, I was waiting for Ryo and we ended up not having a party at all. I promised to myself, to Ryo and Juta, and to everyone else, that this year would be special. Before I set things up, I had to call the others for confirmation.

"Hey, Juta," I started. "You weren't with us for any of the years before on Christmas, so I was hoping-"

"NO!", Juta inturrupted. "I mean...I, uh, I can't. I have plans."

"Oh, alright. I understand. Whatever your plans are, I hope you will be free next year."

-To Juta-

"..." Juta hung up the phone and sighed._ "I understand"...there's no way he would understand. Still, I could never let Asuka-chan know that i'm Jewel Sachihana.. _Juta got caught up in his thoughts, only to be broken by his little sister, Kimiko.

"Oi! Juuuuta~! Don't start zoning out of your work now, the Hane to Mame editorial department wants the manuscript tomorrow."

Juta, after snapping out of his thoughts, looked up at Kimiko from his chair. "Oh, right. Thanks, Kimiko."

Kimiko, embarrassed, quickly responded. "N-no need to thank me, besides, this has nothing to do with me. Kitora invited me to this Christmas party tomorrow, so I don't have time to sit here and babysit my brother to make sure he gets his work done." She left the room as Juta sighed and went back to work.

-Back to Asuka-

After I called Juta, I caled Kitora to make sure he was going. He said he would come, so i'm glad there's going to atleast be more people. I thought about wheather I should call Yamato or not. It would probably be best not to. Besides, he still looks up to me as being manly. I decided to call Ryo to let her know about the preperations.

"That sounds great!", Ryo replied enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you're excited about this, I can't wait for it either." I hung up and my face was glowing a bright red.

I went over to the annex to set up the final preparations; putting the Christmas lights and decor up, baking the snacks, and sewing Ryo a present. I just knew that this Christmas is going to be memorable. I thought back about the time I met Jewel Sachihana-sensei back at her mansion, and again at the manga signing. I realized I haven't gotten to know her personally. Knowing Jewel Sachihana-sensei has always been a dream of mine. If she came to the Christmas party, it would be a holiday blessing, so I decided to try inviting her. I got my phone out and dialed the number Sachihana-sansei's manager, Matsudo, gave me.

A voice spoke over the phone. It was Matsudo. "This is the Hane to Mame editorial department, can I help you?"

"I would like to speak with Jewel Sachihana-sensei, if I can."

"Alright, i'll let her know." Matsudo fowarded the call to Juta.

Juta, working on his manuscript, suddenly heard his phone ring. He put down his pen and looked at the phone. It said_ Matsudo _on it, so he decided it was safe to answer it. "Hello?", he asked.

"Is this Jewel Sachihana-sensei?" I greeted the woman on the other side of the phone, trying to hold back my excitement.

Juta was nervous. He recognized that voice on the phone, whispering in his ear. Startled, he hurridly disguised his voice as he did in the manga awards ceremony. "Yes, this is her. Do you need something?"

I could barely hold my excitement. I puled myself together and started my reply. "Oh, yes. I've always been a huge fan of _Love Chick_, so I was wondering if you could make an appearance at this Christmas party i'm hosting. It would make my year if you came. It's at the annex in an old building by Ginyuri High School."

Juta could hear the determination in my voice. _What can I do? I don't want to be exposed. What if Asuka-chan starts hating me because i'm using him as a shoujo manga model?_ He didn't want to keep me waiting, so he answered without thinking.

"Alright then, i'll go. Expect me at your party."

"That's great! Thank you so much, Sachihana-sensei!" I hung up the phone.

_Asuka-chan...just what do you expect me to do..?_

It was the day of the Christmas party. I woke up extra early so I could wrap Ryo's present for her. I went to the Annex so I could set it under the tree before the party, but to my luck, I find Yamato in there.

"Uwaaah! What is all this, Asuka-sensei?"

I knew that if Yamato knew about the party, there's no doubt he would come. I tried to get my way out of the party subject. "What are you doing in the annex, anyway?"

"Oh. I was training. Speaking of which, I should get back to it." The girlish looking man runs out of the annex to continue his jogging. I put Ryo's present under the tree and left the annex.

Juta, just barely finishing his manuscript, checked the time. "Oh, crap," he thought as he opened his closet. "I wouldn't want to make Asuka-chan wait too long." He hurridly put on the costume Mira Jounichi gave him and got into wig and makeup.

Me, along with Ryo and Kitora, came to the annex. Kitora brung along Juta's sister, Kimiko.

"A good Christmas is nothing without decoration." He was saying this as he was smothering parts of the annex that weren't too full of Christmas lights with flowers. He made sure to use petals, since he had Kimiko with him.

"This is gonna be fun. Right, Asuka?" Ryo looked at me with those determined eyes she had with everything she does. Those sort of eyes that tell you she's serious when she really just wants to do something to do it. That's one of the things I like about her.

Loooking at Ryo, I respond to her with a blush. "R-right. Well, we should go ahead and get started. Oh, and before I forget," I went on to voice my curiousity, "I invited Jewel Sachihana-sensei to come here. She said she would come, but she isn't here yet."

_Juta? He's coming here? On top of that, I get to see him dressed as a girl? Matsudo told me about the awards ceremony, but I never actually saw it._ Just as Kimiko was thinking of what her brother would look like in a dress, he arrives, as if summoned by her thoughts.

Juta cleared his throat to prepare to speak in his high voice. "Just as promised, Asuka Masamune. I am here." Everyone was staring at him-well her-when he came in. Everybody was surprised, but mostly Kimiko. I was more excited than shocked.

_This is humiliating. Kimiko's staring._ As Juta looked around at everybody, I went up to him.

"Umm, Sachihana-sensei. I, uh, made a present for you." I handed a box to Juta labeled "Jewel Sachihana-sensei." Juta opened the box and got out a dress I sewed for him. At the time, I didn't notice, but I just made the situation a lot worse for Juta. I even told him to try it on with a blush.

Juta goes in the closet, to make sure he can change without anybody seeing him. He comes out wearing my dress; pink for a color to suit Jewel Sachihana, with frills to complete the girly but professional look, and a flower pattern embroidered on the bottom. Kimiko tried to hold on a laugh that looked like it would fill the state of Texas, and Juta could tell. Kitora commented on how wonderful my dress was, but he was only paying attention to the embroidered flowers.

"Well, while we're at it..." I handed Ryo my present for her I put under the tree earlier today. She opened the box and saw a teddy bear I made, along with a scarf accessory for the bear, which I also made.

Ryo smiled at me. "Oh, Asuka. Thank you!"

As everyone gathered around at the table to eat their holiday meal, Juta thought this would be the perfect time to escape without anybody noticing him leave. He turned towards the door and started heading towards it, when I saw him leave and got in front of the door, which I guess caught him by surprise.

"Wait, Jewel Sachi-" I couldn't finish my sentence as he bumped into me, perhaps from coming in too abruptly. That's when his wig started to slip off. I noticed some red hair in there with the blonde, and out of curiousity, I grabbed the wig and pulled the rest of it off.

"J-Juta? Why...why are you dressed as Jewel Sachihana-sensei?"

He looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry, Asuka-chan...I hid my identity from you, I used yours and Ryo-chan's relationship to base Love Chick off of, only thinking of myself...i'm a bad friend, aren't I?"

I looked back at him plainly. "What are you talking about, Juta?"

"Huh?" He looked surprised when he realized I didn't hate him for using me for a shoujo manga basis. "But, Asuka-cha-" I wrapped my arms around Juta's dress and held him tightly.

"I could never hate you, Juta. You're my friend. Besides, I was just thinking about how great it would be to know Jewel Sachihana-sensei personally. I was always wondering why the Asuka in Love Chick related to me in so many ways, but why would I be mad about something like this?"

Stunned by my sudden speech, Juta gently pushed his body away from mine and looked up at me. "...Thank you, Asuka-chan." I pulled him back into the hug.

-END-


End file.
